


Never wake a sleeping dragon, they flirt

by Pride_Frost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Short One Shot, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: Draco relaxes, Loki falls
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Draco Malfoy, Loki (Marvel)/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Never wake a sleeping dragon, they flirt

Loki was 7 years in midgardian age when he first found the hidden paths between Yggdrasil. He had not wandered far, only searching for Midgard and Jotunheim wanting to watch the two realms. He had learnt quickly which branches he could easiest climb. Yggdrasil was the world tree, it was so tall and so wide that the little prince never saw the end of it. It had been an accident that made him find the hidden path to this wonder of universes and he had been so excited. He could travel through realms without the bifrost! 

He learnt that these small lights, growing on the branches were paths to realms. Asgard had four paths, four glowing entrances while Jotunheim had over fifty and Loki wasn’t done counting. It might seem risky entering a realm without knowing where you can end up, thankfully that isn’t actually the case. Inside the glow from these paths you can set your eyes upon the area where you would land, making it a lot safer for little Loki to explore. Furthermore when Loki was 9 years he realized that the colour, feel and aura of the glow could help with identifying where he would end up.

Centuries passed and Loki became more and more used to jumping between the branches and knowing what realm he was to enter faster. Also less careful.  
It was bound to happen, but even so, just knowing it was going to happen did not in any way prepare Loki for when it actually did. 

_One wrong step._

_The sound of a branch breaking._

_Falling down towards a black void filled with silence._

Nothing of this was the 16 years old prince prepared for. It was only when he already was halfway down towards the void that he started to scream, desperately trying to catch onto a branch or realm. A quarter left, 10 meters, 2 meters.   
Finally the familiar feel of warmth from a realm pulled Loki in right before he would have been lost forever. Though after being so close to the void Loki lost conscious. 

  
**4th year: Hogwart grounds**

It was a beautiful day outside birds were singing flowers were blooming, on days like these the little dragon of Hogwarts liked to sit outside to nap.   
Ever since first year had he found it relaxing to sit and do nothing, to sleep, to listen to the wonders of magic in silence. Hearing the call of the flyings, the whisper of the slithering and the breathing of nature was oh so calming for the noble heir.   
No Gryffindors were there to annoy him, no allies to keep up an arrogant appearance for and most importantly of all, no signs of his father's shadows. The sound of screaming was also wonde- no wait what? 

Draco’s eyes shot open just as a blob of black and green collided with him making both yelp in pain.

“WHat the fuck!?” the dragon raged, seething as he crawled out from the heavy person on top of him. “Are you serious right now!” he continued, leaning against a tree close by, glaring daggers at the prince. A quite good looking person if Draco could say so.  
Loki groaned at the pitchy voice and sat up slowly. “Maybe,” he said in reply. He turned towards the young annoyance and did a double take. Damn that was a pale child, he himself looked tanned like Thor next to him. The child took his wandering eyes a little differently,

“See something you like?” 

“No-”

“Oh, a liar I see,” and how could this young be so on point but at the same time on the wrong point completely. 

“Some people call me that,”

“Well good. How about it, Saturday at the leaky cauldron?” 

“What-”

“Yes or no only, handsome!”

“Yes?”

“Good!” the child exclaimed, jumping up from where he was sitting, blowing a confused Loki a kiss before leaving. 

“What the Norns is the Leaky cauldron?”

  
Loki found himself sitting, taking and joking with the little pale child named Draco, all Saturday. All saturdays after that too actually. He learned that Midgard, the place he apparently had come to, had wizards. Magic among mortals! Draco proved himself to be a very good friend ( Friends don’t kiss each other ), they spent a lot of time ( exploring their boundaries in bed ) talking of the nine realms. The little mortal ( lover ) of Loki's was ecstatic to learn of everything he knew about of the universe. 

If Loki found himself wandering down to the lowest branches of Yggdrasil more and more, he never acknowledged it. 


End file.
